Mummies Alive Genderbend
by small-myth
Summary: What if Rapses gender was swapped upon reincarnation? Disclaimer: I don't own Mummies Alive!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Naturally I am making some little changes towards my MC.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Mummies Alive!

It was a bright sunny early afternoon, in the city of San Francisco, on one of the many hills, were two young preteens a boy and a girl, watched as a sports car drove away from them, and was the girl making a vow to get such a car one day. Before challenging the boy, to a race down the hill, naturally did the girl speed ahead, and the boy refused due to the hill's steepness. Soon could the girl be seen, eating an apple as she waited, until ten minutes later did the boy appear, and made a comment about the newly built sphinx. The boy's name was Walter Lu, the girl's name was Kelda, little did the latter realize that she, would be making some brand new, and quite unusual friends.

Chapter 1: Ra! Ra! Ra! Ra! Part I

*Kelda's pov*

My name is Kelda Rozalin Carnovan, I am soon to-be twelve years old, and come this autumn I will be a seventh grader. If anyone told me I was royalty... reincarnated royalty, there is little doubt that there would be scoffing, and directions for said person to the nearest mental asylum. However little did I know, that said fact was indeed true, and that I wasn't known as a _royal pain_... sorry but I do make the occasional bad joke. Today I was skateboarding, with my best friend/bro Walter Lu, he's the more cautious one of our duo, whereas I'm the more fearless one, and not afraid to take on challenges. Though at times I can't help but be jealous, as his loving parents are still together, I come from what's known as a 'broken-home', and that's due to my 'parents' divorcing when I was really young.

"Yeah! _The tomb of the pharaoh's son, with his mummy missing... is it alive? ALIVE?_ " I said in a scary tone

"You know I heard that some of those nuthouses are quite nice Kelda." Walter said

"Considering your family's coat of arms ties around the back." I decreed giggling

Walter merely rolled his eyes, before giving Kelda a noogie, whom retaliated with a Gibbs-smack, and after a couple of minutes of horseplay. Did Walter headed for home, as for Kelda she headed inside the museum, to get a snack from the vending machine, and to check out the latest exhibit. Which was none other, than the one of prince Rapses, whom according to her mother Amanda, was the son of the pharaoh Amenhotep, and was dead at the age of 12. However there wasn't a body to be found, instead there were five sarcophagi, containing four of the prince's guardians, and his pet cat as well. After exchanging the bills in her mom's office, Kelda would be saying farewell, to her ordinary life, with a hello to one filled with danger, and of course mummified antics. Due to the summer heat, it was only natural for the lights, to be on in certain areas, and from there did Kelda's new life begin.

 _"Come back..."_

"Walter? Is that you?" Kelda asked

 _"Come back to me... my son"_

"Ha! Ha! Very funny... NOT." Kelda said "Just for that I'm **not** gonna share my gobstoppers" she continued

*Kelda's pov*

I've headed back into the cafeteria, to select my treat, once that 'errand' was done, did I headed down to check out the latest exhibit, and again did I hear that disembodied voice. The name _Rapses_ could be heard, from down the hallway, far more creepier was the sounds of stone moving, as I passed the statues, on pretense of adjusting my sleeve, I made a side-long glance, and the statues were standing as they were. Little did I know, that in mere moments, was my life gonna take an unexpected turn, and the start was something out of the entertainment industry. Upon entering the exhibit, I could not help, but give a whistle of appreciation, and everything looked fantastic. If there was one thing, that my mother Amanda could do, was put on a great exhibition, and it was another matter entirely. If she could actually... but that's neither here nor there.

 _"Goodbye Rapses... my son"_

"Fare thee well." Kelda said "Walter you have way too much time on your hands." she giggled

Kelda continued to look around the exhibit, stopping at the sarcophagi, which housed the royal guardians, before tripping on the smallest of the five, and gently placed it closer to the guardians. Not noticing that she was glowing, that very glow itself, immediately awoken the five mummified beings, and as she left the exhibit. Kelda was about to realize, they would become her bodyguards, and most importantly her new found friends. In the shadows of the exhibit, did one of the statues eyes began to glow, before leaving the room, and to follow the rest of it's orders to the hilt.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since I have been hit by inspiration, I have decided to put up the next chapter, and hopefully everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

 **Don't** _ **forget to read and review**_

Chapter 2: Ra! Ra! Ra! Ra! Part II

*Kelda's pov*

I had heard what sounded, like stone moving behind me, much to my surprise, it was one of the statues I just seen, and what's more is that it _**grabbed me**_. Though I don't look it, I'm very strong for someone my age, grappling my opponent did I shoulder throw him, and headed towards the nearest guard. Which had me running, back to the exhibition room, due to the fact that the 'guard' _wasn't_ human, and it was there that I noticed the **sixth** sarcophagus. It looked to be my size, thankfully it was emptied, I ducked inside of it, and took some deep breaths. From what my mother told me once, those were shabtis created by the egyptians, and what I couldn't understand was the how and they why. How could they move like that? Why were they after me specifically? And how was I gonna talk myself out of this one? So wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't realize that, I was still in grave danger, and was pulled out of there roughly. Instead of a statute, it was a really ugly man, introduced himself as Scarab, what's more he called me Rapses, and I ended up calling out for help. Just when I thought, things couldn't get worse, a bright light came from the other sacophagi, and I knew more trouble was on the horizon.

"Oh... no" I said

"WITH THE STRENGTH OF RA!" the mummies cried out

Kelda's brain triggered a very rare 'fight or flight' instinct, to which she dove for cover, opening up the cat's sarcophagi, and couldn't help but take note. At the four mummified beings, suddenly transformed into warriors, with armor resembling a falcon, snake, cat, and bull. However there was still Scarab and his forces, to contend with first, the four mummies were doing well, but to Kelda it wasn't enough, and slipped on her brass knuckles entered the fray. In no time at all, the shabtis were trashed, as well as the Rapses exhibit, and it was there that Scarab snatched the young girl. Before blasting a hole, into the ceiling, as he flew off did a flaming arrow, ripped through the shirt, and Kelda landed safely into the bull mummy's arms. However it didn't deter Scarab, as he started to fling fireballs, and she yelped at the bombardment.

"The boy is mine." Scarab proclaimed

"Not while we are here." Ja-kal decreed

"Um... thank you. Thank you for saving my life." Kelda said _'Boy? They think that I'm a... boy?'_

"Are you alright?" Armon asked

"I was gonna ask you that question, you were the one bombarded by that freak in the bug armor." Kelda said "Anyhow we need to get outta here, there's no way we can explain this to my mom." she continued

*Kelda's pov*

The one in the falcon armor, said I was wise, before calling me a prince, and tossed the cat up through the newly made hole. The one in the bull armor, stepped forward to use the impromptu rope, but I was quicker, and not too much lighter. Once on the roof, I struggled on maintaining my position, as I held onto the cat in my arms, and finally once the snake armored guy made it. Did the museum alarms, began to ring throughout the building, which started the Red Light Green Light game, as we made our way down the fire escape, and into the park across the street. The six of us watched, as the police cars, pulled up to the museum entrance, and I invited the mummies over to my house. It took a little longer, to get to my home, as we couldn't let anyone really see them, and finally we arrived.

"Hurry it up as we have some pretty snoopy neighbors." I commanded

"The great house of your father in Mem-WHOA" Rath said

"Didn't I just say to hurry it up? That means **get moving**." I snapped

After practically shoving them inside, thankfully the neighbors didn't notice, did the mummies were surprised at the interior, and needless to say I was trying to refrain from giggling. Especially with the female mummy, as she played with the recliner chair, what's startling was how the snake guy, knew that my father was in Memphis, and that made me being to wonder. Just who were these guys? How did they know so much about me? And why was that Scarab guy trying to kidnap me? After all I wasn't rich, given that I was somewhat part of an upper-middle class family, rather it was my mother, and let out a tired sigh... it had been a rather long day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's been a while since the last update, due to lack of energy to write., and come summertime updates will be even slower due to work

 _ **Don't forget to read and review**_

Chapter 3: Ra! Ra! Ra! Ra! Part III

"Prince Rapses what's wrong?" Ja-kal asked hearing the sigh

"... Kelda." Kelda said

"What?" Ja-kal asked

"My full name is Kelda Rozalin Carnovan, not this 'Rapses' kid, the only reason I was in that sarcophagus, was due to trying to figure out why those shabti were after me, and as a way to evade them." Kelda explained

"They were after you because you are Rapses." Ja-kal stated gently

"I'm **not** Rapses and I've **never** been to egypt in my life." Kelda exasperated "Introductions are in order here, you seem to know me or who I resemble apparently but... who are you guys and why was that 'Scarab' person trying to kidnap me earlier?" she commanded

"I am Ja-kal, this is Armon, and Rath." Ja-kal said "And he is Nefer." he continued

Kelda gave the mummy known at the moment, as 'Nefer' still playing with the recliner, a quick glance over, and immediately corrected the trio of males of their comrade's gender.

"You mean _**she**_ obviously since Nefer is in fact a girl." Kelda corrected

Naturally the three of them were in disbelief, at what their prince just said, only for Nefer-tina to confess, stating she disguised herself as a man, in order to drive the chariots of the pharaoh, and that prince Rapses was the only one who knew her true identity back in egypt. Much to all four guardians shock, did Kelda revealed her own gender to them, their prince was now a _princess_ , meanwhile back at the museum was the investigation continuing, and Amanda couldn't comprehend to Mr. Hepplewhite her boss. As to the reason why were the mummies taken, yet the artifacts were not, only to be answered by Harris Stone, and that the thieves were going to return. Though Amanda tried to protest, a more than eager Hepplewhite took the offered check, stating that they would start packing up immediately, and Amanda waited for Harris to exit before rolling her eyes. She than left the museum, in order to pick up dinner for her daughter, and back in Kelda's home who was coming to terms with what she just learned...

"Let's see if I got this straight, you four are to protect the prince, like you did in the past despite being all mummified now, and you call on the power of Ra whenever Rapses is in trouble in order to kick butt." Kelda stated

"Why in the name of Ra would anyone want to kick Tut?" Rath asked

*Giggle*

"Excuse me Rapses, but I opened the white stone sarcophagus, and saw the offerings of food inside" Armon confessed "Just what is the significance of the mummified bird?" he wondered

"White stone... oh you mean the refrigerator, those are just leftovers from last night's dinner, and you can have them if you want." Kelda said

"Thank you my princess." Armon said

"Will you please stop..." Kelda said "Shit! It's my mom, you five have got to hide follow me." she commanded

The five mummies followed their reincarnated princess upstairs, she lead them to her bedroom, instructing them to have a seat, and most importantly to stay quiet. Closing the door did Kelda head downstairs, where she greeted her mother, Amanda put the food on the counter, saying that there was a theft, and at how Mr. Stone was having them take the exhibit back to egypt _tonight_. Kelda waved goodbye to her mom, the moment that Amanda drove off, did she race up the stairs, and opened the door with a slam. The mummies jumped at the sound, but quickly grew concerned at the look, on the princess's face, and wondered what had happened

"Rapses's what's wrong?" Nefer-tina asked

"We have to return to the museum at once, your sarcophagi are being sent back to egypt... tonight." Kelda ordered

Thankfully it was dinnertime, which meant none of the 'snoopy neighbors', would be watching the strange group leave the Carnovan residence, taking the previous route did they arrive at the museum, and Armon stated that they couldn't return to egypt. For the five of them had to stay, in order to protect Kelda, Ja-kal informed her that the Rapses exhibit was a trap, in order to lure her out into the open, and a voice from the movers informed that they were finished. The six of them watched the truck drive down the road, Nefer-tina suggested they take the horseless chariot, and to which Kelda protested... it belonged to her mother's boss Mr. Hepplewhite.

"Look we have no keys or a driver's license at all." Kelda protested

"Do they teach you nothing at that school of yours?" Rath asked

"*Bleh*... Car Theft 101 isn't covered." Kelda said sarcastically

Using a spell that unlocked and turned on the car, did the six of them entered, Nefer-tina took the wheel, with Kelda sitting next to her, and gave a quick explanation of how to drive. It turned out that the former was quite the driver, despite a few hiccups, like almost running over a small child, they caught up to the truck, and Kelda got a driving lesson of her very own. The four mummies got to their sarcophagi, however they were in danger, as the movers were thrown out by two shabti, and Scarab made an appearance. Neither the two movers noticed Kelda, as they climbed into Mr. Hepplewhite's car, before driving off in it, and that's when Kelda heard Scarab's orders.

A/N: {} = Means speaking in the ancient tongue

" **{** No! I will not let you do that! **}** " Kelda declared

"Well prince Rapses your without your guardians." Scarab gloated " Don't worry for I need you alive." he said

"But not for long." Heka said "AAAHHH! MY EYES." she cried

Just as Scarab reached for the reincarnated princess, did Kelda dodge his arm, before darting forward spraying perfume in the snake's eyes, and a simultaneous yell indicated her new friends/guardians transformed. Like before at the museum, did a battle between the two sides break out, until Kelda warned that their sarcophagi were in danger, and the six of them fled with the truck. Nefer-tina took the wheel, Kelda/Khati next to her, and the guys on the trailer roof. However some shabtis managed to tag along, though fruitless as they were destroyed, as nearly was Kelda before Ja-kal grabbed her in time, and was about to thank her guardian... when Scarab blasted him.

"Ja-kal has saved you for the last time." Scarab decreed

" **{** Go [expletive expletive expletive] **}** " Kelda sneered " **{** Rath! Get down NOW! **}** " she ordered

While Scarab's back was turned, in order to deal with Rath, a mere second was all Kelda needed, as she spied the low bridge, and following the princess's orders did Rath drop down. Ja-kal heard giggling as he came out of his dazed state, Rath who helped him up, explained that Scarab decided, to hit the bridge rather hard instead of Rapses, which induced Kelda to laugh her head off, and soon they were back at the museum. Because they needed a base of operations, but also a place to keep their mission secret, Kelda's home was to small for seven people, and the snoopy neighbors were a large factor. It was decided that the sphinx, which was constructed earlier in the year, would become their new home, and despite their protests did Kelda help out with moving the artifacts inside. A couple of hours later, did Amanda return home, talked with her daughter about the sudden events, and that night did Kelda secretly write in her journal...

 _*Month* *Day*_

 _Today I managed to get a quick glimpse, of the Rapses exhibit, it was really an awesome display, and I can see why people are looking forward to it. However something terrible has happened, that I don't know where to begin, my mother told me that thieves stole the mummies, and also later was the truck stolen en route to the airport. I only wonder at how long it will be, before the said stolen artifacts are auctioned off on ebay._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Once more I have inspiration, hopefully there will be more updates, and there should as long as I have privacy to write. _**A big shout out of gratitude to DragonlordRynn**_ , for giving me permission to use his Hom Dai idea. I'm actually planning on skipping a few episodes of Mummies Alive!, due to the fact that I find them particularly boring or nonsensical.

Chapter 4: Pack to the Future Part I

 _*Egypt - 3500 years B.K.(Before Kelda)*_

 _"You took my son's life." Amenhotep stated "Now his spirit wanders without rest. Waiting for the day that he will finally be reborn." he continued_

 _"You can't harm me..._ _ **I shall live for fifty lifetimes**_ _." Scarab vowed_

 _"Traitor to the lands of both upper and lower Egypt. The first adviser to the royal court... Scarab. For your crime of murdering the crown prince and heir to the throne of Upper and Lower Egypt you are sentenced to endure Hom-Dai for eternity." Amenhotep decreed "Take him away and prepare him immediately." he commanded_

 _"N-No... you can't... great pharaoh I-I-I... beg of you." Scarab pleaded "AMENHOTEP" he cried out_

 _The just and benevolent pharaoh Amenhotep, merely narrowed his eyes, as his guards took the struggling Scarab to the priests, whom would perform Hom-Dai on him, and for his crime of aiding Scarab was Arakh sentenced to death as well. In fact those who knew of the former adviser's plans, were also executed minus one person, and that was none other than Kimas Arakh's son. Kimas was kept away from the meetings, between Scarab and his cronies, not knowing that he himself die a year later, and that was due to an asp's bite. In the mummification prep chamber, was Scarab forced on his knees, as one worker grabbed some tongs, another sharpened a blade, and as the said worker approached did Scarab yell out..._

"Nooooooooooooo." Scarab cried out

"Aw! Were you having that dream again?" Heka asked

On the top floor of a pyramid shaped building on Yerba Buena island, that was both the home and headquarters for Harris Stone/Scarab, in truth the event was a memory of long ago, and one that Scarab would have dreams about on occasion. Complaining to Heka that she didn't know, what it was like to be sealed in the darkness, and realized that the darkness was the key... of getting Rapses's soul. Getting out the scripture, did Scarab began to read, before realizing he couldn't figure out the meaning, and planned to grab the prince first instead. Little did the duo realize, that this scheme would reveal the reincarnated prince's gender, and come that very morning was Kelda woken up. Due to her mother calling her, Kelda inwardly grumbled as she told her mother, that the stupid dog which belonged to their neighbor, should teach it to stay off of other's properties, and Amanda asked if she did the chore she asked two days ago.

"I had _**already**_ done the chore mom." Kelda said

"When?" Amanda said

"I did it the other day, as you clearly watched to make certain that every plant was sprayed." Kelda stated "We should tell our neighbor, to either stop their dog from entering our yard, or we'll have it sent to the pound." she continued

"Do it right after school before we go to Yosemite for this weekend." Amanda ordered

*Sphinx - afternoon*

"What's going on? It's quiet as a tomb in here." Kelda asked

"Sh! The man in the magic box is going to predict the future." Rath said shushing her

The so-called 'magic box', was none other than a television set, that had been wired for cable( pretty illegally), which Kelda had won in a contest, and gave it to her guardians. The supposed prediction was naturally about tomorrow's weather, Kelda than stated that, it was always foggy in San Francisco in the mornings, and than Ja-kal mentioned at how another man, stated that Apophis would swallow the disc of the sun, and Ra would hide his face. The world would be plunged into darkness, until the Apophis spits the sun out again, and Rath piped up that the 'man' called it an eclipse.

"That's pretty cool, did it say when the eclipse happens?" Kelda said

"No! Terrible things happen when Ra hides his face, Scarab could strike like a scorpion in the darkness, and we'll be waiting." Ja-kal solemnly decreed

"We'll watch your house. Follow you to school to protect you." Nefer-tina said

"No way! NOT to school and besides Scarab won't get me." Kelda said "I'm leaving for Yosemite this weekend, to go camping with my mom, and apparently it's supposed to be a 'family-bonding' trip." she explained somewhat resigned

"But..." Armon began

"Even if something did happen I would call for help with the amulet." Kelda said "I'll see you guys later." she continued

The mummies soon realized that there were plenty of problems and tensions, between their young princess Kelda, and the lady Amanda. The former always tried to spend time, while the latter would constantly averse with excuses of 'too busy' and 'making it up to you later', and the more Kelda try did the averse got heavier. The main theory was due to the _**incident**_ , that was the actual cause, however the first to know about it, was to take a look at the evidence firsthand, and that was tightly locked in Kelda's one of her vanity drawers. However the task now at hand, was to protect their young charge, without her knowledge of them doing so, and how Scarab was going to make the attempt.

"The last time Scarab struck, Rapses was unable to call for help, until it was almost too late, and we need someone to watch over her without detecting us." Ja-kal said

The latest scheme happened just last week, Kelda managed to sneak away from her guardians, to go play by her lonesome at the nearby playground, and was attacked when she went to get an ice cream from the nearby vendor. Scarab had her tied to a tree, just as he was about to take her soul, did the mummies appeared, and kicked lots of tut before freeing Kelda. After a short chase between Armon and Khati, did Ja-kal place the Eye of Horus around the cat's neck, and took her to Kelda's home. From there did Khati jumped up on top of the car, hiding among the camping gear, as Ja-kal watched Kelda doing her chore, and both mother and daughter soon left for what would be a supposedly great weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know I had said I would be putting up more chapters, however due to writer's block, I only managed to get a little fraction of what I wanted to produce, and hopefully I will be able to put up more in the future.

Chapter 5: Pack to the Future Part II

"Tracker of Souls I call you to hunt." Scarab summoned

On a small private ship, piloted by a shabti, was none other than Scarab himself, summoning the Trackers of Souls... Set, Anubis, a bulldog, plus a wolf, and greatly to his dismay Ammut appeared. Anubis explained the Devour of Souls followed them, Scarab explained that he summoned them to hunt down Rapses, reached into his robes, and produced the torn cloth. Upon their first battle/retreat, Scarab secretly kept Kelda's shirt fragment, as a way to find the prince, and handed it over to the trackers. Not long did they began the search, did it start to rain, and at Yosemite was Amanda returning to the tent.

"I don't get it, the weatherman said it was going to be nice this weekend." Amanda said

"Obviously he had gotten it wrong." Kelda said

Much to their shock, did the tent suddenly collapsed, a groan could be heard as Kelda crawled out, as she struggled to put it back up, and began grumbling underneath her breath. Camping so wasn't her thing, it was gonna be worth heading home on sunday, meanwhile did the Trackers were making their way out of San Francisco, and heading to the mountains. In the completed tomb of prince Rapses, pharaoh Amenhotep was accompanied by two of his most trusted guard, five other sarcophagi were also there, and a look of complete sadness and grief could be seen in Amenhotep's eyes. He looked at the only empty sarcophagus, his son was now dead, there was no body to fill it, and again on account of the former adviser.

"I should have been there... to protect you." Amenhotep regretted

"It's not your fault... father." Kelda said sympathetically

"Kelda... Kelda." Amanda ordered

"W-What is it?" Kelda asked

"I know how much you miss your father." Amanda said sadly

"Did you hit your head or something? When have I ever missed that sack of shit?" Kelda stated

"You called out to him in your sleep." Amanda barked

"I talk in my sleep because of a weird dream. You honestly believe I miss your ex?" Kelda said "If I talk again in my sleep than consider it a sign to wear earplugs." she continued

 _'It truly wasn't your fault daddy Amenhotep'_ Kelda thought

Kelda than closed her eyes, with Amanda following after her, and the latter falling into a deep sleep. At that time did Kahti, decided that she had enough of the rain, made her way towards the tent, and could the action be seen by Ja-kal and the others. Fallen into a doze did Kelda, wake with a start, as she felt something on her, and a look of annoyance could be seen on her face. Couldn't the guys just give her some space for one weekend? Was it truly too much to ask? Picking up her cat, did she exit the tent, unaware that she left the amulet behind, quietly called out to her guardians, and found herself face to face with the Trackers.

*Sphinx*

"The princess is in danger. I knew we should have gone with her." Ja-kal decreed

"How do we get to her in time? Where is this... Yosemite place anyway?" Nefer-tina wondered

"Of course the pyramid." Rath said "Oh wise pyramid! Teller of what is and what shall be... show us the way to Yosemite." he chanted

The miniature pyramid on the table, was a magical artifact, that could locate or give directions, and upon completion by Rath. Did Kelda straight out called it, in her own words, 'an ancient egyptian magic 8 ball wannabe', which earned her a cuff on the back of the head, and extra lessons by Rath for her mouth( she sincerely apologized). Back on Yosemite did Kelda noticed she wasn't wearing the amulet, remembering that she left it behind, and thinking it was her guardians.

 _'Shit! Trapped and I can't get to the amulet. I got to lead them away from the tent, otherwise my mother will be killed, and Kahti please forgive me...'_ Kelda thought "Run Kahti" she ordered

The four trackers left, leaving Kelda to having to deal with Ammut, grabbing a rock she hurled it, and angered the devour of souls enough to chase after her. Which in turn left Amanda to be safe, a few minutes later could Ammut howl out, as dirt was thrown into it's eyes, and leaving Kelda to quickly vanish. Back with Set and the others, did the former receive a call from Scarab, who informed Heka that they were going hunting, and departed in a helicopter. Saving her mistress from a death by the falls, was Kahti reunited with Kelda, whom could now be seen on a cliff's summit, and the three way race was coming to a close. Seeing the now pincer attack, did Kelda pull out her dagger, along with her brass knuckles, and Kahti transformed into her lioness-sized form.

"We hit these jokers hard and fast Kahti." Kelda instructed

"So prince Rapses I see the hounds have brought you to bed." Scarab said

"And here I was thinking you summoned them was because... you had no such luck with a camel." Kelda decreed

"You are seriously one foul mouthed prince." Heka stated

"Thank you." Kelda said with a mock bow

Scarab growled before having Heka, fire a purple energy ball, Kelda leaped to the side, and a sliver went through her shield. Breaking her hair elastic, as Kelda's hair fell past her shoulders, did Scarab's eyebrows rose, and it was there did the mummies arrive. Running over several Shabtis, with Kelda in tow did they take off, and it was than the battery decided to fail. In their armored forms, did the mummies attack, soon after it was just the mummies along with Kelda, and Scarab with Heka. Knowing that he was beaten for now, he quickly made his escape, and not before shocking them all...

"I will be back for the _**princess**_ mark my words." Scarab decreed

"It took Scarab this long to figure out that I'm actually a girl? I wondered what tipped him off?" Kelda said scratching her head

"Don't venture so far out ever again." Ja-kal scolded

"I have a feeling this is the last time I *yawn* ever willingly go camping again." Kelda said yawning

Ja-kal could only smile, as Kelda immediately went to help Rath remove the solar battery, afterwords he scooped up the princess, and brought her back to her tent. Thanking her guardian did she enter, before falling into a deep sleep, just a few minutes later did Amanda wake up, and was surprised to see her daughter in such a deep sleep. A couple of hours later, did Kelda wake up, instantly she fabricated a story, at how she woke up, and couldn't get back to sleep. Decided to take a walk, only to come back, to find out she still couldn't sleep, until before the sun rose, and thankfully Amanda believed her. Meanwhile back in San Francisco, was Scarab still pondering over the message, and through Ammut's meddling discovered the answer.


	6. The Gift of Geb Part 1

_**A/N:**_ Hopefully around the end of April I will produce some more stories/chapters, I am actually planning on putting up another story around that time, and another one or at least some parts of a Transformers story. Everyone enjoy and don't forget to review as well.

Chapter 6: The Gift of Geb Part 1

Due to the constant change of weather, did Kelda and Amanda packed up, and left Yosemite park for home. Unknown to the latter, her daughter's bodyguards were following them, almost immediately at the sphinx did the mummies decided to rest, and went to recharge in their sarcophagi. Later in her bedroom, Kelda was learning about the coming eclipse, she frowned knowing that Ja-kal and the others, weren't gonna let her leave their sight so easily, and true to her thoughts were said plans being made at the sphinx.

"When is the Apophis coming exactly?" Ja-kal asked

"According to the little man in the magic box. This coming wednesday at noon Ja-kal." Nefer-tina said

"Since we don't know what Scarab's plot gonna be, it will be best for Rapses to have all her lessons inside the sphinx." Armon suggested

"Armon the princess _always_ has her lessons inside the sphinx, or have you forgotten?" Rath stated

"Not always as I sometimes take Kelda outside to spar, in one of the fields across the sphinx, and so does Ja-kal." Armon explained "Didn't you have outdoor lessons planned Ja-kal?" he wondered

"I was planning on teaching Kelda how to use a boomerang, that lesson was going to be held outside, but in view this lesson will be held inside, and on that note we still have the securities on her home and school to make." Ja-kal said

*Ja-kal's pov*

The security for both Kelda's home and school, took longer than expected, due to the fact that we needed to be discreet at protecting our pharaoh, and more so dangerous if Scarab discovered her modern identity. The moment our guard dropped, Kelda would be murdered, like prince Rapses was, and immortality would be Scarab's. The next day upon arrival, was the princess fully made aware, of the security plans, and the annoyance was clear on Kelda's face.

"Do you understand?" I said

"Yes Ja-kal I understand *sigh*. You guys will escort me to school, to the sphinx, back to my home , and all outdoor lessons are cancelled." Kelda grumbled "This bites... damn that Scarab." she continued

*Kelda's pov*

This is so NOT fair, I understand that it's to keep me safe, but all in all... _**this totally** **bites**_ , and I was to be guarded at all times. According to the guys, that meant no going to the movies, or even the mall without them, and even that is basically _forbidden_. It was like they were grounding me, needless to say that, how I personally felt, could be clearly seen on my face, and I would have to endure it for the next couple of days. Because of the eclipse, Scarab would try something to get me, little did I know _who_ it was, and I never admit it but these guys are my family. _Family_ now that's a foreign word to me, at times I forgot what it actually meant, given I come from a broken somewhat-abusive home, my parents divorced when I was really small, and I haven't had any contact with my dad for seven years. He never bothered to call, write any letters to me, or sent any emails whatsoever, and the last time I saw him was when I was five. Back when I was ten, my mother barely acknowledged me, for quite a few months, and it was because of that _**incident**_.

*A few minutes later*

Nefer-tina couldn't help but agree, with Kelda who was giggling, over Rath and Armon's argument, at what subject to teach her first, and Ja-kal stood by the entrance. The latter making certain that Kelda didn't leave the sphinx, about an hour later did the duo realized their charge was missing, and found her checking out the newest vehicle. The Nileator under the watchful eyes of her guardians, giving a whistle of appreciation, Rath couldn't help but smile, and promised to show her how to drive it in the coming days. Armon than took Kelda for her self-defense lessons, followed that was magic, and from there Nefer-tina took charge with mechanics.

*Kelda's pov*

Once my lessons were done for the day, we spent the rest of the time chilling, until it was time for me to go home, and despite their overprotectiveness I could easily walk home. That was the plan, however it didn't work out, not in the slightest, that was due to a mummified hand reaching out, and pulling on my ear rather hard...

"Ow! Ja-kal kindly let go of my ear." I said

"Where do you think your going?" Ja-kal demanded

"Home of course and it's only a couple of blocks away." I explained

"A couple of blocks to which Scarab can easily get you. We all will escort you home." Ja-kal scolded

Kelda merely rolled her eyes, as she headed to the garage, with Ja-kal following closely behind, and soon the Hot-Ra could be seen racing through the streets. In no time at all, was Kelda at her house, and given explicit instructions to remain inside for the rest of the night. Before they left the mummies told her, that tomorrow they would be picking her up, to take her to school, and upon entering her home did Kelda pray that the next few days go by quickly.


	7. The Gift of Geb Part 2

_**A/N:**_ Due to circumstances beyond control, updates will be slower until September, and once again please read and review.

Chapter 7: The Gift of Geb Part 2

Once the mummies dropped Kelda off, thanking them she headed inside, minutes later did the backdoor opened, and Kelda went in the backyard. It was completely crazy, at having to sneak around in one's own home, but Kelda knew it was necessary, with five guardians hell-bent on 24/7 watch, and she intended to make the most of the little freedom she could get. Though it was Amanda's hobby, Kelda spent more time working the flower garden, than her mother ever did, and was finished dumping the weeds into the garbage when she came home.

*Kelda's pov*

"Hi mom, I finished weeding the flower garden for you." I said

"Thanks sweetie." Amanda said "Darn it." she continued

"What's wrong?" I asked

My mom told me we needed milk, along with a few other things, seeing an opportunity of freedom I volunteered, and soon I headed to the grocery store on my bike. After getting the groceries, I went to the local convenience store, making a stop at a park, and watched the sunset from there. Another day was coming to a close, little did we know that Scarab, would begin his evil plot tomorrow, and who would be assisting him. The next morning I woke up to my alarm, got ready for the day, put my hair in it's usual high ponytail, and headed out the door. A single look from Ja-kal, indicated that it was pointless to disobey, so they drove me to school, and I thanked them like always. By the time gym class rolled around, I began to wonder, if Scarab did try something... wouldn't he had done it by now? Once school ended I head for home, did my paper route, before heading to the sphinx, and from there greeted my friends.

*Hours later - Sphinx's training chamber 1*

"No, hold it more like this." Ja-kal instructed

"Hey it's like a Boomer-Ra." Kelda said giggling

"If you say so. Try it out." Ja-kal said

Not long after entering the sphinx, did Kelda's lessons began with Armon, followed by Rath's magic lessons, and finally lessons with Ja-kal. In the large chamber used for training, was Kelda having her lesson in using the Boomer-Ra, however her aim was somewhat wild, making it ricochet around the room, and finally hitting Armon in the face rather hard. Rath made an appearance, which started to turn into a debate, but than the room began to shake, and Kelda knew exactly what it was...

"EARTHQUAKE" Kelda yelled out


	8. The Gift of Geb Part 3

_**A/N:**_ Since I have found time, I decided to put up the next chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys reading it.

Chapter 8: The Gift of Geb Part 3

*Kelda's pov*

The entire sphinx continued to shake, as debris began to rain down, I quickly took cover underneath a table, and thankfully it was a short one. Upon subsiding I crawled out, my friends wondered what that was, and I immediately launched a complete scientific detail about earthquakes. However they began to laugh, they told me it had to be 'Geb' the earth god, now it was my turn to disbelief, and little did I know my friends were partially right. At the time Geb caused the quake, however that was due to Scarab summoning him, and him fully pinning the blame onto me.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Who dares disturb the sleep of Geb?" Geb commanded_

 _"Oh mighty Geb, it was none other than the newly incarnated Rapses, the female who rules the city, and it's inhabitants." Scarab lied_

Geb upon hearing who summoned him, vowed to destroy the city, along with the princess, however Scarab convinced him, it was wiser to work together, and it would be an honor to help him. The plan was for him to strike at sunset tomorrow, causing a massive earthquake, and that would have the princess running to him. The mighty Geb agreed to the plan, stating he would wait until tomorrow, and little did he know that Kelda would have a trick up her sleeve. Meanwhile the next day, Kelda could be seen in science class, thoughts of it ending, and getting lunch were more important to her.

 _'Ugh! Isn't this class ever going to end?'_ Kelda whined in her head

"Hear me Rapses." Scarab said

 **'Scarab'** Kelda mentally sneered

"If you do not surrender before noon tomorrow. I shall shake this city until it's nothing but a pile of rubble." Scarab decreed "I will remind you tonight at sunset." he continued

Kelda's hands tightened the hem of her skirt, discreetly she glanced at her classmates, only to find that none were confused, and realized that Scarab used magic. A spell that only she could see, school not to mention her paper route, couldn't end fast enough, and once finished she raced to the sphinx. Ran to where her guardians were, looking at the map of San Francisco, she gave them recently, and informed them of what happened.

"Guys we have a situation on our hands. It's Scarab." Kelda said

"What about Scarab?" Nefer-tina demanded

"Using magic he sent me a message, telling me to surrender before noon tomorrow, or he'll destroy all of San Francisco with an earthquake, and somehow he's behind yesterday's earthquake." Kelda stated

*Rath's pov*

Upon hearing what the princess said, it was indeed Geb the earth spirit, however what mattered was sending him away, and how to do it of course. Naturally Kelda was worried, I assured her that we would find a way, she than left to head home for dinner, and later returned to find us still planning. Through the long hours of practice, Rapses was becoming a skilled fighter, I managed to stop a debate, and informed them I didn't understand the pyramid's directions of finding Geb. It baffled me as the words 'epic' and 'enter' kept showing, until Kelda said that it meant epicenter, ground zero for an earthquake, and how finding the epicenter we would locate Geb. Armon than told us that the spirit box, stated that the epicenter was in the bay, and we took Kelda home before heading out into the bay.

Once the mummies dropped Kelda off, was the Nileator being driven in the bay, and for the first time they saw the Western Gate. A massive gate that lead to the dimension, of where the gods and spirits, have long since roamed, and only those of ancient egyptians/reincarnations could see it. For hours did they cruise around, hoping to find Geb, it wasn't until nearly sunrise, that he finally appeared, and began to attack the mummies. To their shock did their armor disappear, as Scarab made an appearance, with the latter's 'help', was Geb sent back only for Ja-kal to be captured, and the mummies were given a message for their princess.

"Hear me oh guardians of Rapses. Geb may no longer pose a threat but I do. Young pharaoh surrenders before noon, at the southern tower of the Golden Gate bridge, or you can kiss Ja-kal goodbye." Scarab decreed

*Sphinx - bedroom*

"We have to save Ja-kal and if it means I gotta surrender than I will do so." Kelda stated

"You will do NO such thing." Rath snapped "Your responsibilities lie with your studies. Go to school. We will rescue Ja-kal." he continued

"Very well Rath I'll see you guys later." Kelda resigned _'Later at the bridge I mean'_ she thought

Kelda than walked out of the room, as Rath and the others headed into their sarcophagi, and upon the lids closed did Kelda peeked back in. Padded feet could be heard, as hands could be seen grabbing a certain weapon, and with a smirk did Kelda headed off to school. Meanwhile in the brig of Scarab's ship, Ja-kal looked at the shackles that bound him, try as he might they held fast, and he knew that his princess would be safe at school. However little did he realize, was Kelda made a plan, that would let her leave school, and be at the bridge. Hours later could the Nileator, Kelda on her bicycle, and of course Scarab with his entourage be seen integrating at the bridge.

*Ja-kal's pov*

"It's nearing noon. Time for the eclipse." Scarab said

"You will never possess the spirit of the pharaoh." I said "You might as well finish with me now." I continued

"Oh but your the key to this entire operation. The incantation that will grant me eternal life must be spoken during an eclipse." Scarab explained "It must also be spoken by a pharaoh." he continued

"Rapses will never help you." I stated

"And yet she will in order to save you." Scarab stated

"No pharaoh would sacrifice himself for someone like me." I decreed

Though I had made the decree, Scarab seemed to take pride, pointing out my mistake, much to my shock, and my eyes widened as the princess was approaching. Due to my lack of rest, combined with the magic's depletion, I was being overpowered, and in a few moments Kelda was merely feet away from us. My friends were climbing up, however my eyes were only on the princess, who ordered me to 'shut my mouth', and not to interfere with the deal. Unbeknownst to myself did the Western Gate appeared, on the other side, Geb also saw the gate, and was making his way through it.

"I Rapses son of Amenhotep, ruler of the lands of upper and lower egypt." Kelda chanted

"I call on Ra of the hidden face to give this man Scarab... eternal life." Scarab said

"I call on Ra of the hidden face to give this man Scarab." Kelda repeated "The biggest ass kicking of his life." she finished

Upon throwing the 'Boome-Ra', did the others appeared, once freed from my chains I joined the battle, and it wasn't long for the shabtis to be destroyed. However in the midst of battle, we lost sight of Scarab, that's all it took for him to grab the princess, and threaten us with her life. If we even moved, he would drop Kelda, but much to our shock was her question, demanding that Scarab was the one who woke up Geb, and upon confessing did Geb appear. Using my bandage, I pulled Kelda to safety, while Geb grabbed Scarab, and took him back to the Western Gate.

"Well that's that for now." Kelda said "OW!" she yelped

"My princess what's wrong?" Rath asked

"I'm... I'm okay." Kelda hissed "It's just my right ankle." she continued

"What happened to it?" I asked

"I purposely sprained it this morning, in order to leave school, and make it in time to save you." Kelda confessed

 _*Flashback*_

 _Once I grabbed the Boome-Ra, I hightailed it to school, as I walked I thought long, and incredibly hard at how to get to the bridge. I only had a few hours, purposely skipping school was out, so was faking sick, and so I had to injure myself. An injury that would let me leave, nearly an hour and a half, there was an opportunity, in the form of Tiny, and upon enough goading it worked. I felt being pushed, allowed gravity to take over, tumbled down the stairs, and felt a large amount of pain in my ankle. One of the janitors, helped me to the office, where both my teacher and mom was called, and I was taken to the walk-in clinic. It was quite sprained, I had to stay off it for a while, mom took me home, and returned to work. From there I took my bicycle, headed to the southern tower, got ready for a showdown against Scarab, and getting him to confess his crime._

 _*Flashback ends*_

*Kelda's pov*

Needless to say the guys were pissed, for not only putting myself in danger, but purposely hurting myself, and I apologized up and down until they calmed down. I was than subjected to an extended lecture, given extra chores at the sphinx, and promises of extra lessons as well. I agreed to the punishment, since I deserved it, once there were some really good clothing sales, I was taking them all shopping, and they would need new clothes to help blend in better.


End file.
